Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer
by fairytaillover96
Summary: Acnologia becomes the Guardian of the five dragon slayers that come through the eclipse gate. With the help of the Hearfilia's, Dreyar's, God Serena and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild. Can he manage with five children? Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter One**

Acnologia the Black Dragon (born 400+ years ago) now finds himself with a problem. This problem would be that since he is the only known (original) dragon slayer he has been informed by the magic council he will look after the dragon slayers (that went through the eclipse gate). This made him extremely unhappy due to the fact that this would mean a visit from the magic council to see how he lived and how big his apartment is, so that he can have the 5 children with him.

Acnologia lives in the forest near the town of Magnolia, nice and away from the Fairy Tail guild in which he goes to regularly, not so much to socialise with the actual members more like have a drink and talk to Master Makarov. It was during the time where Acnologia could be found in the Fairy Tail guild where he was approached by a woman and her child along with God Serena, the two adults look very concerned and were still in deep conversation as they approached him. They appeared like they had not quite noticed that they had reached the person that they needed to speak with about what to do with the 5 dragon slayer children. The woman and her child both resembled someone Acnologia knew who had lived 400 years ago (Anna Heartfilia), the other person a male that looked supposedly like he was only borderline an adult by his appearance.

The young was the first out of the three to speak "Excuse me are you, Ac-Acno-Acnologia" she struggled to say his name but eventually got it out after trying twice but then she succeeded the final time she attempted to say his name.

"Yes it is" was his mumbled reply.

"We have something that we would like to discuss with you in private" said Layla

"It will only take a few moments of your time" stated God Serena.

"I suppose so" was Acnologia gruff response to what the pair had just told him.

Layla quickly turned to Lucy who was sat talking to Makarov and Laxus, "Stay with Makarov, do not go anyway else".

"Yes mother" was the mumbled response from her daughter.

 _Outside the guild_

 _"What exactly do you two want?"_

 _"It's about the dragon slayers that have recently come through the eclipse gate."_

 _"What do they have to do with me?"_

 _"Since you are the only dragon slayer around you will be in charge of the five children that came through the gate."_

 _"Don't worry Acnologia me and Layla here will be around to help you and so will Makarov and the rest of the adults in Fairy Tail."_

 _"I guess if I have no choice then I will have to take the five of them on then."_

 _"That's the spirit" they said in unison._

Back inside the guild

Laxus started to chase the younger blonde around the guild hall, which caused the younger blonde to start laughing hysterically. Once they had given up chasing each other, Laxus suddenly stopped a picked Lucy up and threw her in the air and then caught her before she fell onto the floor. Makarov could only watch his grandson with the younger blonde. Makarov of course knew who she was but the rest had no idea who she, Layla, God Serena and Acnologia were but he welcomed them in to his guild. After all the four of the were all mages. Makarov was even aware that Lucy and Laxus are related to each other, not that he was allowed to say anything to either blonde.

Suddenly the trio returned into the guild and Layla quickly whispered to Acnologia that he could come to her home anytime the following day to meet the dragon slayer children, which he agreed to do so. Layla then stopped at the table where she found her daughter, father-in-law and nephew. "Come on Lucy we have to go back home".

A slight tear came from Lucy's eyes as she really didn't want to leave her cousin and grandfather.

"Don't worry you can come back any day as long as Jude and Layla agree" said Makarov to the now full on crying Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Hiro Mashima does**

 **Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Next Day**

Acnologia walked up the path that led to the Heartfilia estate after a long train ride he was glad to be able to have a walk and not to be suffering from motion sickness. As he got to the front door of the mansion he was currently at he was greeted by an extremely hyperactive blonde child, who he recognized to be Layla's 10 year old daughter called Lucy. In secret he had really taken to the bubbly blonde.

Lucy then took Acnologia into the garden where she knew where her mother was with the five dragon slayers are.

"Acnologia, so nice to see you again. Would you like to meet them?" she asked with absolute kindness in her voice.

"Sure, if I have to."

"Well then", she started and started indicating to the children that were on her left side. "They are Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Wendy".

He stared at them for a while before listing of himself "Metalicana, Igneel, Weisslogia, Skiadrium and Grandeeney"

"How do you know our parents?" asked the only female dragon slayer.

"They were friends of sort of mine" he replied to the shy timid dragon slayer, he had already found a place in his heart for the only female dragon slayer not that he would tell anyone that anyway. "Now we should get going" he started to say but Layla quickly interrupted him.

"Go in the morning, you may spend the night here".

"Only if you are sure Layla"

"Of course I'm sure"

*Time skip to the following day*

At the Fairy Tail guild Acnologia and Layla arrived with Lucy and the young dragon slayer. They quickly made their way towards where Makarov which was by the bar where he was talking with Gildarts about the latest mission that he had just returned from. They decided to wait until Makarov had finished talking to Gildarts so that they could introduce the five dragon slayer children that Acnologia needs to finish training, it was also decided that Acnologia, the five dragon slayers and Lucy would all join Fairy Tail (this was something Jude wasn't too keen on), this is why they are currently in the Fairy Tail guild so that can all join. This thought made Lucy so happy that she could be with her grandfather and cousin, soon they would be her only family that she knew she had as she was not aware of the fact that it was Acnologia that Anna had borne a child with meaning that Lucy is the descendant of both Anna and Acnologia.

Once they had waited a while by getting some drinks and food for them all with Laxus and his friends joining them as he wanted his friends to meet his aunt and cousin. Bickslow was very taken with Lucy and he decided he was going to be her Knight in Shining Armor this was something that Acnologia and Laxus did not like at all. Evergreen loved how cute Lucy was and had already decided that she would look cute dressed as a fairy. Freed decided he was going to sit there and praise her every five seconds this was something she didn't like. Finally, Makarov came over to speak to Layla and Acnologia and to meet the five dragon slayers.

"Hello young ones" Makarov said to the five, "My name is Makarov and I am the master of the Fairy Tail guild and what are your names?"

"I'm Gajeel" said the fourteen-year-old looking.

"I'm Natsu" said the twelve-year-old

"Sting and Rogue" said two of the at the same time (which reminded Makarov of twins)

The youngest didn't speak at all so it came down to Acnologia to introduce her "This is Wendy and she is really shy" he stated. " As you know Makarov they have all recently come into my care, I have to finish their training as all five are dragon slayers and they are too young to have fully learnt everything that they need to know".

"Why your care though?" asked Laxus

"As it happens I am a Dragon Slayer and this is what the Magic Council wants me to do. Does that answer your question young Dreyar?"

"Yes" came Laxus' mumbled response"

Acnologia decided he would wait a while before they would start to train so that they could get use to the era that they are currently in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 3**

After a few weeks of getting to know the young dragon slayers he eventually decided he would start to train them but he need to know how much they had already learnt before he could teach them anything else. Makarov had decided that it would also help Acnologia if he helped to train the other younger members of the guild. He thought about it for a bit and agreed.

"Okay, so as you know training for every one of you lot is compulsory and it will be done with me. Now get into pairs. Any questions?" he asked the group in front of him which included the dragon slayers, Laxus and his team, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Cana, Mira and her siblings and Levy and her newly formed team. Lucy went with Erza, Mira went with Cana, Lisanna with Elfman, Laxus with Freed, Bickslow with Evergreen, Levy with Wendy, Jet with Droy, Natsu and Gray with each other, the last was a group of three which was Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. Acnologia was pleased with most of them this excluded Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue they just had to start a brawl between the five of them which then turned into most of the group getting involved he was just about to stop them but before he could an angry looking mermaid appeared out of nowhere with a killer aura surrounding her. "Which one of you stupid little brats injured my MASTER" the last part was shouted at them. Natsu being Natsu couldn't work out who the master to the mermaid was, it wasn't until he looked at the key in Lucy's hand and the blood coming from the side of her head did he and the rest (apart from Acnologia, Laxus and Erza) just figured out where the mermaid had come from.

"I'll say this one more time, WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE BRATS HURT MY MASTER?" she yelled at the group, then Laxus pointed at the group of five mages that started the brawl originally. The colour from their faces dropped and they quickly decided to run away from Acnologia and Aquarius.

Laxus quickly took his cousin to the infirmary only to find Wendy trying her hardest to keep up with him.

"Wait, Laxus-San I can heal Lucy-San"

"Do it please Wendy"

Once she was healed both Laxus and Lucy thanked the youngest dragon slayer.

After that they were all careful when training especially when Lucy was around and once Makarov had found out he became enraged by the fact that someone had injured his precious granddaughter. Also after Makarov and Acnologia spoke and they decided between the two of them that Lucy would learn martial arts so that she could defend herself, this was something she really enjoyed doing. Acnologia had another theory that Lucy would be able to learn Heavenly Body Magic and she did and she was really good at it too once she got the hang of it, she could also use the powers of her spirits as well Acnologia said it had something to do with the fact that she is a Heartfilia and it was a technique that only they could do.

Out of the dragon slayers the most was taught to Wendy as she is the youngest, she wasn't so keen on learning how to do hand-to-hand combat but Acnologia agreed with her as she was manly only used to support someone else in a fight anyway.

Natsu, Gajeel and Sting seemed to think that it was acceptable to go head first into a fight, Rogue and Laxus were more resilient to go head first into a fight that they knew they were less likely to have the upper hand in until they had trained some more.

He was pleased how all of were progressing particularly the person he favoured the most (this was something that the slayers and the other children would argue about but they all knew deep down that he favoured the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage) as she became more confident in her skills add to the fact that in all the time they had been training she had only lost once and that is when she went up against him. Over time he knew just how powerful they all would become, but that changed when something happened Lucy that she suddenly stopped using a lot of her magic as she blamed herself for what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 4**

Acnologia was proud of the progress of all the younger mages in the Fairy Tail guild were making. Despite how reckless some of them are (namely Natsu, Gray and Gajeel) but he could not fault them, he knew which ones were more likely to join Gildarts in being an S-Class Mage.

Up until recently Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Spirit Mage was happy, as she was with her grandfather, cousin and all of her friends and her and Acnologia would go and see Layla and Jude every weekend with Laxus coming some of the weekends that they went Konzern. It was a normal Friday evening when Lucy and Acnologia left the guild hall to go to the train station to go and see her parents. Once they got to the station Acnologia bought tickets for the pair and went to get the train. It wasn't until later on once they had arrived did they realise that it was not going to be like there usually trips back to where her parents live. As usual Lucy slept the whole journey, only waking when she felt herself being lifted up from the chair that she had been sleeping on.

It was as they got closer did Acnologia realised that something was wrong. He turned to Lucy and said "Stay here for a second, something doesn't smell right".

Lucy could only nod in agreement to what Acnologia told her to do. She waited around 10 or so minutes before Acnologia came back out of the house with a sad expression on his face, then he slowly made his way to where he left the 10-year-old girl. "Lucy, I have something I need to tell you, it's your parents." he started with, "I'm not so sure how to say this to you but they have been murdered" he finished with.

"..."

"Lucy?"

"..."

"Please say something?"

"Ho-how?"

"I don't know but let's get you back to the guild okay"

She only nodded in response as she couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth.

The train ride was awkward for the pair as neither knew what to say, she hadn't even let a single tear leak from her eyes. He knew she was trying to be brave in front of him so he wouldn't think she was weak for crying but he knew she wasn't anywhere near being weak. Soon they arrived back at the guild and as soon as the pair entered everyone stopped what they were doing with just the look that was on Acnologia's face.

Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza and Makarov approached the pair slowly and cautiously, so that they could find out what was wrong as Laxus approached Lucy practically launched herself at him whilst Acnologia bent down so he was level with Makarov and explained that they went like they usually do to go to the Konzern so that Lucy could see her parents. "Their dead" was what Acnologia whispered to Makarov "Somebody murdered the pair of them. I am really concerned about her up until now she hasn't shown any emotions towards what I told her". Gratefully that only Makarov and Laxus would hear what he just said and really thankful that the five slayers he was bringing up were still a bit young to know how to tune into certain conversations.

When Makarov looked at his granddaughter and grandson his heart broke with how the tears were just free flowing and it warmed when he saw the others helping the older blonde comfort the younger blonde.

Slowly the weeks passed by the funerals for both of her parents had been and gone, she still remained distanced from the members of the guild only going in so she could go and sit in her grandfather's office and sleep as she couldn't sleep when she was at home.

Acnologia, Laxus, Bickslow and Makarov all thought of a way for the blonde to cope and eventually they found one, Laxus knew she wanted to be an author and what better way than to write how she felt in a letter then seal the letter up, that way she could get all of her emotions out onto paper (he prayed that it would help his cousin).

"Hey Blondie, I have a suggestion for you?"

"What's that?"

"Write letters to Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude seal them up and put them in a box for safe keeping. Would you try that?"

"Yeah I think I will. I'm sorry for being so distance from you and Grandpa"

"It's fine but you know you can talk to any of us right?"

"Yeah I know and thank you Laxus"

"Your welcome Blondie"

"Your Blonde too!" she shouted back at him.

Acnologia found another way for Lucy to cope and that was for her to concentrate on increasing her magic so that her mother and ancestor would be so proud of the young girl.

Acnologia, Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza, Freed and Laxus make a promise to protect Lucy from any more harm. The rest of the guild were very shocked by the young blonde's change in her attitude but slowly she returned to the bubbly blonde that they all knew and loved, it came from the help she had received from her closest friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had lost both of her parents, her friends had watched her suffer and they also watched her distanced herself from them particularly Bickslow and Erza. Eventually she started to learn to cope with the death of her parents. She also trained a lot more as it gave her a chance to be by herself and just with her thoughts.

Just as she coping with the death of parents little did she know what was going to happen to her on the 4-year anniversary of her parent's death.

 **4 Years Later**

Lucy and Erza had just finished a long mission when suddenly they were ambushed and knocked out cold by a dark guild, they tortured the pair and then one of the decided to rape Lucy.

"How about we some more fun with the Blondie over there?"

"No leave her alone, you will make some powerful enemies"

"We don't care"

Slowly the man that suggested that they have more fun with Lucy walked up to her and stepped so that he was in between her open legs and quickly pulled her panties off and moved her skirt up, then he undid the zip of his trousers and quickly he thrusted into her ignoring both hers and Erza's cries for him to let her go. They even ignored her when she screamed out in pain.

 **At the guild**

Laxus and his team are sat at their usual table when suddenly a golden light appears next to them and they look up to see Capricorn with a sadden expression on his face.

"Mr Laxus, it's Lady Lucy and Miss Erza"

"What about Blondie and Titania?"  
"They were on their way back to the guild from a mission when they were suddenly attacked by a dark guild, Cancer has already informed Acnologia to where they are but he will need some assistance they are in a bad way" his voice started to break at what he had to tell his master's cousin "She has been raped, so she will likely want you there to comfort her, I'm also not sure how bad the other injuries she has are the same with Miss Erza expect she was not raped"

"You three get a move on we are leaving NOW."

Soon Laxus and his team arrived to where Capricorn had taken them, they discovered that Cancer was already there with a pissed off Acnologia who looked ready to murder someone.

Laxus and Acnologia quickly took out the dark mages whilst Evergreen went to Lucy and Freed and Bickslow went to where Erza was. Freed and Bickslow eventually calmed the angry Requip Mage down whilst Evergreen managed to calm the Celestial Spirit Mage with just a hug and telling her softly that it was going to be alright, unsure Bickslow slowly approached the two girls, Lucy seeing Bickslow approaching hid herself into Evergreen as didn't really want to be around any men at the moment (unless related). Evergreen turned to Bickslow to scold him, "You and Freed at the moment can't come near her at the moment" that was all she had to say to get them to back off from coming over to where she is with Lucy. She wouldn't stop Laxus coming over and he did and as soon as he stood in front of Evergreen and Lucy, the latter of the two launched herself at her cousin and openly started to cry on him. He told her he would take her straight home and they would tell their grandpa at home and not at the guild (as they didn't want anyone else to know). Soon they all left once Virgo had come to help her master and Erza out, they went their separate ways Laxus and Lucy went to their grandfather's house, Erza and Evergreen to Fairy Hills and the others went to the guild.

As soon as Acnologia, Freed and Bickslow entered the guild Natsu immediately asked "Hey Acnologia fight me". No sooner had he asked that there was a large whole in the roof of the guild and then Natsu came straight back through the whole he caused. Freed and Bickslow went to find their master but as soon as they went to they got cornered by Lisanna Strauss. She saw the looks on their faces and asked them "Hey you two what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we are just tired and we have an important matter that we must speak to master about privately".

"Okay then"

"Master, Laxus and Lucy need you at home immediately" Freed whispered to Makarov.

He only nodded and left with them and Acnologia as he went home. Soon they meet up with Erza and Evergreen (who were outside his house).

"Hey gramps, you may need to sit down, for what I need to tell you." Laxus said to his grandfather. Makarov quickly sat and Laxus started to explain why he needed him home "Well as you know Lucy and Erza went on a job together and umm on their way home they were attacked by a dark guild and umm Lucy was umm raped by umm one of the members" he said the rest in such a rush that it had Makarov running up the stairs and straight into his granddaughter's bedroom where she was sleeping but as soon as she felt the bed dip a bit she knew exactly who had come into her room to try and comfort her.

The group downstairs decided then and there that they would make sure that no one else would ever do anything else like that to Lucy ever again so they all made a silent promise to each other. It really broke Bickslow heart to see the girl he so obviously loved so hurt and fragile just only four years after the death of her parents, he vowed to himself that he would keep her close and not let go of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Acnologia the Daddy Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 6**

After the promise they made they watched over Lucy like a hawk which she found very annoying and the rest of the guild at first did not understand, until Gray, Natsu and Lisanna overheard Erza and the others talking about Lucy and how she seemed to spend less and less time with any of them.

"Hey Erza where's Luigi?" said Natsu

"Lucy is with the Master do not disturb them." said an irritated Erza

Master Makarov and Lucy exited his office and came to stop at the top of the stairs, "Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Cana and Lisanna my office please" they all slowly entered the small office then Makarov told them "You are all going on a mission together there will be no complaints do I make myself clear" they all nodded to what the Master had just said.

"Master what is the mission about?"  
"A dark guild has recently popped up and they are extremely dangerous they need to be taken down."

"So you think the 10 of us can do it?"

"Yes I do, you leave on the last train today pack for a month, that is all"

When they came downstairs Acnologia looked completely shocked at the group that Makarov had grouped together, he wasn't sure how well they would all work together.

Soon they all left the guild hall with them all going to their respected homes, they meet up an hour later at the train station.

Once they were on the train they all found a compartment that they could sit in, Natsu sat with Lisanna, Gray with Cana, Lucy on Bickslow with Laxus one side of them and Erza the other side and Freed and Evergreen next to Laxus. Suddenly the train moved causing Natsu and Laxus to suffer from motion sickness, Lucy fell instantly asleep, Natsu had his head on Lisanna from being knocked out by Erza the same with Laxus except his head was on Freed's shoulder. The train ride was quiet with the majority of them asleep. An announcement was made saying that they were going to be arriving at their destination in 10 minutes' time, most of the group had woken up apart from the two dragon slayers and Lucy not that Bickslow minded as he ended up carrying the young girl whilst they were waiting for Laxus and Natsu soon the pair did, Lisanna suggested that they wake Lucy up which ended up with her getting glared at by the older mages.

"So what is the plan?" Cana asked the older mages

"Since we are here for a month, we will observe them for a week or so, then we will come up with a proper plan of how to take them down. Is that clear Natsu and Gray?"

"Yes mam" they both in sync with each other.

"Now we will go in pairs okay?"

"Laxus with Erza, Freed and Evergreen, Gray and Cana, Natsu and Lisanna and obviously me and Cosplayer" Bickslow said to the group.

"Hmm fine I guess"

After a week and a bit of observing the dark guild they finally formed a plan of how they are going to take the dark guild down.

"Right we will go in different directions and in the pairs we have been in for the past week and a bit, any objections?" Erza asked the group, they all shock their heads. "Good let's get going then."

"Lucy and Bickslow stay here, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Cana that way, Myself, Erza, Laxus and Evergreen will go the other way."

Unfortunately, they all became overwhelmed by the amount of members that are in the dark guild as they seemed to have more members than what they had simply observed for the last week and a bit. Erza and Laxus were fairing alright along with Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lucy, Natsu, Cana and Gray, the only one who seemed to be struggling was Lisanna as her take over powers weren't as Mira or Elman's but she had help from Natsu, Cana and Gray.

 ** _Where Bickslow and Lucy are_**

"Cosplayer are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I am, are you okay Bickslow?"

"Yeah, I think we may be surrounded."

Lucy nodded in agreement to what Bickslow just said. Soon they had loads of members of the dark guild that they were going to take down. Bickslow took a lot of them out in one go, Lucy took the majority out with her whip and her summoning Taurus.

 ** _With Laxus, Erza, Freed and Evergreen_**

Erza, Evergreen and Freed were fighting a large group and Laxus was fighting another group by himself and took the whole group out with one shot, the others soon finished fighting the group.

"We should go back to where Bicks and Blondie are"

"Yes, we should. Let's get moving."

 ** _With Natsu, Cana, Lisanna and Gray_**

They just finished fighting the large group of dark mages and soon they made they were way back to where Bickslow and Lucy are, they arrived just as Lucy was finishing the leader of the dark guild with a powerful spell.

 _ **'Holy crap, she is powerful, and SCARY'**_ is what Natsu, Gray and Lisanna thought together. Whilst the others were very impressed at how quickly she took them out.

A few days later they were on their way back to the guild. Master was quite happy with how effectively they took the dark guild out. Acnologia was watching them and seemed very protective of Wendy especially after what happened to Lucy a few weeks earlier so he watched her constantly and he even had started to take her on missions with him just so he could keep a close eye on her.

Everyone had noticed how close Bickslow and Lucy were getting, especially Laxus, Makarov and Acnologia who looked very unimpressed with how close the pair were getting. Mira, Evergreen, Freed, Erza and Cana loved how close the pair were getting.

Mira would constantly muttering about 'Blonde hair- red eyed babies' and 'Blue hair- brown eyed babies' even when she was fighting with Erza or Laxus. When she was around Laxus she would annoy him by saying she was going to keep his cousin forever something which Laxus didn't like.


End file.
